Это была не я Перевод
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Перевод фанфика DelilahTCullen It wasn't me. Мини-фанфик с необычным сюжетом. Такого вы еще не встречали! закончен. Переводчик - Fly-Gold


Она вбежала в гостиную, в которой ее мама сидела на диване, вытянувшись на нем, и читала романтическую новеллу. Девочка подбежала к маме. Она дрожала и, казалось, обезумела.  
- Мама, мама, помоги мне! – она подпрыгивала вверх и вниз, дрожа всем телом.  
Ее мать поднялась и посмотрела на дочь.  
- Что? Что случилось?  
- Я этого не делала, мама! Это не была я! – крикнула она, быстро встряхивая головой.  
Мать смущенно посмотрела на дочь и медленно отложила книгу в сторону.  
- Чего ты не делала? Что случилось!  
- Я не убивала ее, мама! Это была не я!  
Мать взяла грязное, запачканное лицо девушки в руки. Ее глаза расширились.  
- Кого ты убила? Кто это был?  
Девочка опять закричала.  
- Это не была я! Это была не я! – она неистово встряхивала головой, безумным взглядом осматривая комнату.  
- ХОРОШО, ХОРОШО, кого ты не убивала? Кто умер? Что случилось, милая моя? – сказала ее мама, снова беря лицо девочки в руки, заставляя посмотреть в ее глаза.  
- Что произошло? Я не знаю! Я не знаю! Все случилось так быстро! Я не убивала ее, это была не я! – завизжала она, вырываясь из маминой хватки, глазами исследуя комнату.  
- Милая, ты должна успокоиться! Кто умер? Где ты была? – спросила ее мама, подходя к ней, пытаясь выяснить ответы на вопросы у потерявшей рассудок дочери.  
- Я не могу, не могу! Кто-то умер! Я-я-я была в парке с… с… Аххх! – кричала она, смотря в никуда.  
- Сладкая! Хорошо, кто убил ее? – успокаивающе спросила она.  
- Там были… только пятеро из нас,… и она была… с… - начала она, прежде чем потерять сознание.

- Она продолжала твердить, что это была не она. Она говорила, что ее не убивала, когда я спрашивала: кто умер или кто убил, она лишь говорила, что не убивала ее, или же отвечала что-нибудь другое или становилась сумасшедшей. Затем, она упала в обморок.  
- Ты знаешь, где она была?  
- Да, она сказала, что была в парке, и их было пятеро, но, когда я спросила, кто умер, она просто обезумела.  
- Хм, может, это шок.  
- Мы выясним, кто умер, и кто кого убил, а, может быть, ее жизнь находиться в опасности.  
- В опасности? Как так?  
- Возможно, она будет в подавленном состоянии, или она сойдет с ума.  
- Сойдет с ума? Нет, моя дочь не может быть сумасшедшей.  
- Мне жаль, мэм, но вы должны понять, то, что случилось с вашей дочерью, иначе, она никогда не сможет стать прежней.  
- Ах, вы знаете что-то?  
- На самом деле, совсем недавно были новости об убийстве, но я не знаю, кто был убит, но знаю несколько детей, которые были замешены в этом преступлении. И сейчас их допрашивают.  
- Вы знаете кого-нибудь из детей? – спросила мама девочки, отчаянно пытаясь выяснить что-либо, что может помочь ее дочке.  
- Важен факт того, что я знаю пят… - доктор был прерван зашевелившейся девочкой.  
Она села, ее глаза расширились и покраснели.  
- Это была ее вина! Все ее вина! – закричала она, начав выдергивать волосы с головы.  
Мать и доктор заторопились. Доктор успокаивал ее, кладя руки ей на голову.  
- Кто убил ее? Что ты видела?  
Девочка закричала, опять. Это звучало так отчаянно и безумно, и от этого ужасного крика застывала кровь.  
- Я не это имела ввиду! Она спровоцировала меня!  
- Что случилось? Кто убил ее?  
Она посмотрела в голубые глаза доктора, ее глаза по-прежнему были раскрыты, а кожа смертельно побледнела.  
- Я. Это была я. Я убила ее.  
Девочка посмотрела на мать. Облизнула губы и медленно ответила.  
- Ее имя? Ее имя… ее имя было… - она посмотрела на дверь прежде, чем взглянуть на доктора и мать.  
- Белла. Белла Свон.  
- Изабелла Свон? Дочка шефа Свон, Белла Свон? – недоверчиво спросил доктор.  
- Да, Белла. Она заслужила, чтобы ее убили. Она отбила Эдварда. Он принадлежит мне. И всегда будет моим. Поэтому-то я и убила ее – она встала на нашем пути.  
Мать посмотрела на диван, на котором находилась ее дочь.  
- Как ты могла убить ее? ПОЧЕМУ?  
Ее дочь пошла к двери, медленно сползла на пол, обняв руками коленки. И медленно встряхнула головой.  
- Я не знаю. Я. Не. Знаю.  
Доктор печально посмотрел на мать девочки. Он встал и достал из портфеля телефон.  
И позвонил в полицейский участок.  
- Добрый день. Полицейский участок Форкса. Чем можем помочь? – из телефона послышался женский голос.  
- Добрый день. Это доктор Карлайл Каллен. У меня есть информация касательно убийства Изабеллы Свон, - расстроено сказал он, его глаза были также печальны. Он потерял дочь…  
- И все, что я получил – привет? – теперь слышался безумный голос Чарли. Голос звучал так, словно мужчина плакал. Он потерял дочь. Единственную родственную душу.  
- Ты знаешь убийцу моей дочери? Скажи мне! – в трубку прокричал он.  
Карлайл посмотрел на дверь, где девочка раскачивалась взад и вперед, и бормотала: - я убила ее. Я убила ее. Она ушла.  
Он повернулся к окну, наблюдая за дождем, и как капли дождя падали на землю.  
- Убийца Изабеллы Свон была… это – Лорен Мелори.


End file.
